Chase Gilmore
Chase Gilmore '''is a main character in ''Glee: Soul Talent. ''Chase fills the Finn Hudson/Caylex Grace role. He is one of the two co-captains of the New Directions along with Piper, and he is the quarterback in the McKinley High Titans, who has brought them to victory many times. Chase also works at Collins' Family Car Shop. He is basically a modern Finn Hudson in the flesh. In the beginning of season four, Chase dates co-captian of the Cheerios, sassy-additude girl, Savannah Delcono, but quickly finds himself falling for ambitious, high-maitnence Glee Club co-captian, Madison Passo. '''Chase Gilmore is portrayed by James Gaisford. Season Four The Geek Inside of Us All Chase talked with Bent O' Neil at lunch, talking about how Bent had joined Glee club. Bent suggests for Chase to join the Club. Chase thinks over it, and finally auditions with Still Got Tonight by Matthew Morrison. Takes Two to Fall In Love Chase and Chris are announced duet partners, which they seem happy with. Chase and Chris then preform PYT (Pretty Young Thing) as their assignment. Suspicion When Chase enters the choir room, he is surprised to see Savannah there, who had auditioned and made it in. He sits next to Bent and asks him if this is real. Bent wonders if Chase may have more than friendly feelings towards Madison. Chase denies, but he admits that he's happy when he's with Madison. Memories Chase is partnered with Robin. Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around Chris, Chase, and Bent join in Madison, Abley, and Luna's conversation about their insecurities. Chase, Bent, and the girls learn about Chris' crush on Justin Halbourne. Chase went over to Madison's house after having a fight with Savannah. While watching TV and drinking hot cocoa, Chase can't stop staring at Madison. Madison's mother then arrives home and the two go up to Madison's room. Chase says that Madison is "insanely pretty". For his secret, Chase writes that he has "more than friendly feelings for Madison". Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux When Mr. Schue walks into the choir room, Chase raises his hand. He sings Enchanted and dedicates it to Savannah hesitantly, before looking over at Madison. Savannah then leaps up from her seat and kisses Chase. Chase knows Madison's Jump Then Fall is to him when she dedicates it to "someone special who has a place deep in my heart". In the coutyard, the New Directions guys are hanging out. Chase still has no idea why Madison keeps avoiding her. Bent tells Chase that Madison's hurt, but Chase doesn't know what he did. Nash explains to Chase that Madison has a crush on him. Chase smiles. Later in the auditorium, Chase is with Nash, River, and Austynn. Chase tells the New Directions that they're dedicating a song because the tribute week is almost up. They sing State of Grace. Invitational Horrors Chase tries to talk to Madison in the choir room, but she kept on ignoring him. Chase is not sure why. Later, Chase is playing video games with Bent in his basement and asks Bent why Madison ignores him. Bent tells Chase that she likes Chase, but was probably confused when he sang the song to Savannah. Chase approaches Abley in the hallways and asks her if she knows why Madison is avoiding him. Abley tells Chase to find out for himself, why Madison's upset. Personality Like Finn, Chase is a complex character. He wants to protect his status, but also wants to follow his dreams and his heart, and at some times, Chase must choose. As Madison says, Chase likes to listen to others and do adolecent things, but when Chase does listen to his heart, it seems to lead him in the right path. Like many other students at Lima, Chase can't see his potential. He doesn't think he's good enough to get out of Lima. Chase never really takes a step back to realize what he can do. Chase is genuinely a nice person, but is just confused most of the time. He likes his status in the High School hierarchy and is afraid what might his football teamates will do. But on the other side, Chase loves the applause when he's on stage. Apperance Chase has curly light brown hair and light eyes that make you feel like everything's going to be okay. He is muscular from football. He is average height and fit for his age. Relationships ''Savannah Delcono ''Click here for more information about Chavannah Chase and Savannah started dating before The Next Generation, which is reveled in Suspicion when Savannah joins New Directions because of Chase's odd behavior towards her. ''Madison Passo ''Click here for more information about Chason In This Means War, Madison's crush for Chase is reveled. In Suspicion, Savannah joins Glee Club and becomes overly protective of Chase. In Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around, Madison and Chase hang out together just to have some fun. In Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux, Madison feels confused after Chase sings a love song to Savannah. In Invitational Horrors, Chase gets a cold shoulder from Madison all of a sudden and goes to Abley and Savannah to find out why. Songs Audition Song *'Still Got Tonight '''in ''The Geek Inside of Us All Solos Season 4 Duets Season 4 *'PYT (Pretty Young Thing)' in Takes Two to Fall In Love ''(with Chris) *'Stuck In The Moment' in ''New, New, New (with Madison) Trivia Quotes Navigational Category:Soul Talent Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:William McKinley High School students Category:Main characters